


Impala versus Lola

by Cranky_ol_Fangirls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_ol_Fangirls/pseuds/Cranky_ol_Fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really wants that shiny corvette. (Revised 2016/02/19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala versus Lola

“Holy crap!”  
  
  
A middle aged man wearing dark sunglasses and a crisp suit rips by Dean and Castiel in a brilliant red ’62 corvette making the pair stumble in its wake.  
  
  
“How does a guy like _him_ get a car like _that_?!” sputtered Dean gesturing wildly at the car that just turned the corner.  
  
  
“You want that car, Dean?”  
  
  
“Who wouldn’t, Cas— Oh, right… Just remembered who I was talking… too…” Dean trailed off when he realized that the angel was squinting at him.  
  
  
Castiel stared at the hunter silently for minutes causing Dean’s anger to turn from frustrated anger to discomfort.  
  
  
“Dammit! What is it, Cas?”  
  
  
“If you had to choose between the impala and Lola which would you pick?”  
  
  
“How can you ask such a thing— Oh. **_Oh_**!” Dean looked away sheepishly. “Thanks, Cas.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean.”  
  
  
They continued on their way, walking so close to each other their hands brushed, until Dean stopped suddenly.  
  
  
“Wait… Lola?”  
  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
